


Mine

by analog_romeo



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty experiments with another Morty and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Whenever Rick recruited another Morty, it was out of habit that his Morty would examine the new one. Trying not to be too creepy, just looking him up and down. Trying to read him.

The first few times, it was interesting, and almost felt a little off-putting; they were all _him_ , but they weren’t really _him_. Nowadays it was just force of habit. Still interesting, though. This time, for instance, Morty couldn’t look away.

This other Morty looked at least a year or two older. And this Morty had to be cis, otherwise he’d been on testosterone for a while. C-137 immediately envied him, but also felt awkwardly attracted to him. He looked a lot different than Rick’s Morty in more ways than one.

Apart from the sharper jaw and cheekbones, height, and angular shoulders, this was one person you just couldn’t look _away_ from. His hair was an electric, neon green, shaved to the skin at the sides. He had a tattoo that circled his head, inked in to look like cut-along lines. And he had at least five piercings on his face alone.

Morty couldn’t imagine ever wanted that many needles to his face, but then again, he couldn’t imagine being a cat-collector, either. Different realities meant different Mortys.

But _this_ Morty in particular caught his eye. Was it how much more masculine he looked, or was it the weird goth-punk thing he had going on? Either way, Morty couldn’t look away. He started to pay closer attention to all the metal in the other Morty’s face.

He had two piercings in one of his eyebrows, one a hoop and the other a stud. He had one of his lobes pierced, and the cartilage on the same side - both matching hoops. He had a thick silver hoop in his septum, and Morty was suddenly transfixed with the older-looking boy’s lips.

The other Morty had both a labret, and a hoop in the side of his bottom lip. Suddenly C-137 wondered what it’d be like to make out with someone who had their lip pierced.

“What are you lookin’ at?”

Morty blinked a few times before looking away in embarrassment.

“Well, what is it?”

He bit his lip, then finally stuttered out, “Your piercings are cool.”

The other Morty’s eyebrows softened a little and he released his scowl, but didn’t let the bitch-face melt entirely. “How old are you?”

“14,” he admitted, blushing.

He started his way over to the younger one. “I’m 16. You look like I did when I was 14, ‘cept without the fringe. Yikes.” 

They both laughed.

“I wonder if you start t in your timeline,”

C-137 looked up. “You’re trans too?”

“Well, I figured. Most other Mortys are.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway. You plannin’ on testosterone?”

“H-how long have you been on it?”

“‘Bout six months. Started right when I turned 16.”

“Wow, you’re a lot older than me,” Morty gaped.

The one with the mohawk chuckled deeply. “I bet you were checkin’ me out because of how much our face changed, that’s why I figured,”

“Oh,” Morty laughed in relief. “Well, you’re right.”

“Knew it,” he smirked, pulling a cig and a lighter from his leather jacket. The younger version found himself transfixed with the jewelry again.

“What’re you thinkin’ about? You look so spaced out,”

He clicked with reality again. “Ah, I, uh, I, um, I-”

“Spit it out, kid,”

Morty almost choked. “I dunno. You really wanna know?”

“We’re the same person, Smith, I doubt it’ll shock me.”

He nodded despite himself. Yeah, he figured, what harm would it do? They’re the same person.

“I was just looking at all the piercings. Thinking about, y’know, wondering what’d be like to make out with someone who had a lip ring.”

The punk kid smirked, then took a drag. “You wanna find out?”

Morty blushed furiously. “Y-... you don’t mean-”

Without letting him finish, the taller boy leaned in and caught his younger self by the lips. His tongue worked some fucking magic because the younger boy was instantly drawn in, kissing back in ways he’d only kissed his own hand.

He took C-137’s bottom lip in his teeth, tugging on it gently. The smaller boy repeated his action and caught the hoop-ring in his teeth. Both of them opened their eyes, the older Morty glinting deviously as the other one pulled his lip farther back.

“ _Morty!_ ”

Both boys broke away and looked up, finding C-137’s Rick.

“Shit,” the leather-clad one murmured, quickly putting the cigarette back between his lips.

Morty’s blood ran cold.

\--

Rick guided his Morty roughly by the elbow down into an alleyway and shot his portal gun at an empty wall. “You are _so_ getting it when we get back to our dimension,” Rick whispered, low and filthy.

Morty swallowed hard but still felt himself tingling.

They stepped through the portal and into Rick’s garage, high-tailing it through the door and into Rick’s room. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and threw Morty onto his bed.

He dimmed the lights and pulled off his lab coat, then sat down on the edge of his bed, bending his Morty over his knee. Morty keened and bit his lip.

“Thought you could get away with that, huh?” He squeezed Morty’s ass, then brought his hand back and clapped it down warningly. “We made an agreement, baby boy, about how this relationship works.”

Morty throbbed and gushed into his boxers. He knew not to disobey but _fuck_ it felt so good when he was punished. “Yes, daddy,”

Rick growled under his breath. “That’s right,” He dug his fingers under the waistband of his baby’s jeans and boxers and yanked them down harshly to his thighs. His palm collided with the boy’s bare bottom. “We agreed that you belong to _me_ only, Morty. Didn’t we?”

He writhed at the next slap. “Yes, daddy,”

Sanchez spanked him harder this time. “ _Mine_ and mine only. Understand?”

Spank. “Yes, daddy.” Spank.

“I know you’ve learned your lesson,” he stifled a belch, “But you still need to be punished. You broke our trust, Morty,”

Tears now welled up in the teen’s eyes and his lip started to quiver. “I’m sorry, Rick,” he blubbered.

Spank. Spank. Spank. Rick’s voice strained in anger. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, bitch!”

Morty’s smooth, perky bottom was met with another four, brutal smacks. He sobbed lowly. Still, he knew he was wrong, and deserved his punishment. That didn’t stop it from feeling good. He thrust his butt up in the air lightly. Rick accepted the challenge and drove home a spank harder than all of the other one’s he’d been dealt. Morty yelped out brokenly.

“Keep your _fucking_ voice down,” Rick spat. “You don’t want your mom and Jerry to find o-out about us, d-do you? You know what they’d do to us, huh, Morty?”

“Yes, daddy,” he moaned.

Rick softened a little, caressing Morty’s sore cheeks. “Good boy,”

Morty practically purred. Rick spanked him twice more, this time gently, and then rubbed his hands over the abused skin, pressing soft kisses to it.

“Good boy, Morty. You’ve been a very good boy.”


End file.
